Remembering the past
by ShinigamiMikoto
Summary: Just like sasuke he had an older brother itachi who killed his clan but he was not the only one he had help with a female who had a young sister who was once sasuke best friend who also was another survivor from the Uchiha Clan! She is not related to SAsu
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys new story! Another survivor from the Uchiha Clan! (She is not related to SAsuke…)Well enjoy the story.

**Intoducing Mizuki!**

In the classroom

"Um...m S-SSasuke c-a-an IIIII..ssittt...wwiithh. you..?" a girl said with pink hair.

"No I get to sit with Sasuke Sakura!" a blonde girl yelled.

As if Sasuke is going to let you sit with him Ino! Sakura yelled back. "

"You can sit with me Sakura!" Naruto smiled.

"Shut up Naruto! Sakura shouted. More girls came and argued who should sit with Sasuke.

"Class...Claaaaaass!" Iruka trying to get the students attention. The class quickly turned around, sit and look at Iruka sensei. Sakura or girls couldn't sit next to Sasuke because there was too busy arguing, had no time to figure out who sits Sasuke, and sat the nearest seat.

"We have a new student. She was originally from here but moved to China and came back. She is 13 years old and she going to be here for a week and will be moved up to the **Chuunin level**." Iruka sensei said.

"What" the class was in shock.

"Well the Lord Hokage tested her skills and she has a C to B ranking on her jutsu skills. Besides there was a battle fight to determine which Shinobi rank she will be in, and well she beat me and some other Chuunin teachers." Iruka sensei blushed

"WWWHHHHAAATTT!" the class was even more surprised.

"So please welcome your new classmate." Iruka said. I girl with black blue hair entered and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Mizuki Uchiha." Suzuki introduced with a smile. Everyone was surprised once they heard her say Uchiha. Naruto noticed the mark on her arm.

"Hey what does that mark stand for?" Naruto asked.

"It stands that I'm a nonblood relative from the Uchiha family just a person part of there clan." Suzuki explained.

"Mizuki why don't you sit next to... Sasuke." Iruka pointed where Sasuke was. Sasuke just sighed but thought ' another uchiha member atleasts I no one survived' .

'WWHHATTT I'M SUPPOSE TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE.OH SHE BETTER NOT FLIRT WITH SASUKE OR SHE'LL BE SORRY!' Inner Sakura screamed. Mizuki went and sat in her seat. Everyone was looking at Mizuki and thought that she was either lucky or she is dead. Mizuki ignored them and paid attention to the lesson. After the lesson it was lunchtime.

Okay kids have a nice lunchtime." Iruka said.

Mizuki went to her new house and unpacked her things. Then she got some food at ate outside in the bench. Sasuke pasted by and stared at Mizuki and kept wonder about her last name..and something about her is familiar. Sasuke walked over to Mizuki nervously.

"Hey." Sasuke introduced. Mizuki looked up.

"Hey you that guy I sit next to class. Sasuke is it?" Suzuki smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Hey your last name is Uchiha too, but your from the real Uchiha family... I knew a guy from a Uchiha family too when I was little.

"Mizuki said. "I know how you must feel." Suzuki lowered her face.

"To lose your loved ones and being alone."Mizuki remembered her family in the park. Sasuke looked at Suzuki and noticed her tear falling.

"My sister and a guy named Itachi killed my family, but before my mom died she hid me and got killed." Mizuki said as she fought the urge to cry as she clenched her fist. Sasuke was surprised to hear his brother's name.

"I'm sorry I should act this way." Suzuki stopped her urge to cry and break something.

"I don't know how my sister got so evil that she would kill an entire clan." Mizuki said. Sasuke understood her feeling he has been thinking the same.

"Same with my brother." Sasuke replied a image of Itachi came to Sasuke's mind.

"Oh you must be hungry do you want anything?" Mizuki asked.

"Nah I just ate." Sasuke said.

"Well it was nice knowing you." Mizuki smiled. Sasuke just smirked. Sakura noticed Mizuki and Sasuke together.

'WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPPENING SASUKE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY FIRST LOVE NOT THIS WANNA BE!' Inner Sakura screamed.

WELL that's it sorry if it was short!


	2. SAkura's Mistake!

Sakura's Mistake!

Sakura accidiently make a twig crack, and hid under the bush.

"Hey someone is spying on us." Mizuki stood up and looked around.

"What are you talking about I didn't hear anything." Sasuke said. Sakura was about leave until a branch caught her shirt and when she pulled she fell out of the bush.

"Eh-heh. Wuz up" Sakura blushed of embrassment.

"What are you doing here Sakura. Were you spying on us this whole time?" Sasuke said. Sakura got up, and was silent and blushing even more.

"Whatever. See ya Mizuki" Sasuke started to leave.

"Yeah whatever "Mizuki waved. "Sasuke...wait." Sakura said with her face down. Sasuke stopped and listen to what Sakura had to say.

"I'm sorry for stalking you." Sakura apologized.(wow I wonder why I put dat oh well hehe…)

"Your so annoying Sakura." Sasuke said and left. Sakura was shocked when he said that she was annoying.

"Are you all right?" Mizuki went to Sakura to cheer her up.

"Just leave me alone." Sakura ran.

"Sakura!" Mizuki said watching Sakura run from embarrassment. "What did I do sheesh!" mumbled Mizuki.

"I can't believe Sasuke said I'm annoying again I thought I changed.' Sakura thought, about to cry.

'This is how Naruto feels when people call him name especially from a person he loves.' Sakura felt horrible inside. Sakura kept thinking Sasuke and Mizuki being together, and felt even more horrible just thinking about those two. Naruto came and saw Sakura alone in the bench looking so sad.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto worried.

"Oh Naruto I'm fine just leave me alone!" Sakura tried to run, but Naruto caught her.

"I know that look and I know you're in pain!" Naruto said. Sakura began to cry and after she told him what happened Naruto began to understand.

"You know the other day when you talk about that I don't have a family and have raised wrong or something in the park with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hey how did you know..."Sakura asked. "That is not the point. Sasuke's whole clan died except Mizuki and he lost his parents when he was little and so did mizuki." Naruto said. Sakura was surprised and at the same time began to understand why Sasuke told Sakura she was annoying and also told her that for invading his privacy. She was also suprised how Naruto knew these thing and how he and understand them. For once Sakura felt happy and she was with Naruto.(I'm surprised i made Naruto smart in this story well just wise and give good advice dats it)

"Umm...Sakura...I know your going to hit me or yell at me for saying this, but can I take you to the Ramen shop for dinner? Naruto blushed and also at the same time was waiting to get hit at or yelled at.

'I think I should say yes. A thanks for easing my heart.' Sakura smiled.

"Sure Naruto." Sakura smiled. (the worlds going to die sakura actually said yes to a date hahaha….lol just kidding the world isn't gonna die)

"YIIPPPEEEE!" Naruto jumped.

"Remember it's just a thank you for helping me in my tie a need. I still don't like you as a boyfriend."Sakura said. Heartbroken Naruto actually thought she would like him after the talk he had 1 minute ago.

"It's okay I will see you at 7:30pm tonight" Naruto was happy and could wait till his "date".

Sorry you guys the first two chapters if it sucks tell me so I promise I'll write a longer chapter and a better one...


	3. SAkura's DAte & Mizuki's emotion

Hey everyone I hope you like my stories but please review please

Sakura: Yeah ppl. She needs a review

Naruto: im hungry can we eat

Mizuki: hey baka this is a story not a food court

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Shut up teme

Sasuke: make me dunce

Mizuki: please review while I beat this two up ….

Sakura: ill help but with Naruto I won't hurt precious sasuke

Mizuki: Precious my ass please review …..

Sakura's Date, and The New Dance!

"It's okay I will see you at 7:30pm tonight" Naruto was happy and could wait till his "date".

Naruto was getting ready for his "date" with Sakura. Naruto went to the Ramen shop and waited for Sakura. The time Sakura arrived and Naruto ordered two Ramen for him and Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura I ordered the Ramen for you." Naruto gave Sakura the other Ramen.

"THanks Naruto." Sakura thanked him. Sakura sat down and began to eat.

"Umm..Naruto I'm sorry for all the mean things I said." Sakura apologized because Naruto was lonely and didn't even thought about getting revenge on her.

"No prob. I'm use to it." Naruto said. Naruto and Sakura talk about there past and everything, and the date was going well. Unforunately she saw Sasuke walking toward to the park, and she decided to say sorry to Sasuke for before.

"Naruto I'll be back in a minute." Sakura said.

"Sure but be careful." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Sakura went for Sasuke, but before she knew it she saw Sasuke going toward Mizuki.

"Why did you bring me here Sasuke." Mizuki asked remembering the letter.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Mizuki found a letter outside of the door by Sasuke…_

_It said…_

_Dear Muzuki,_

_I have to tell you something meet me at the park behind the Ramen Shop…_

_-Sasuke-_

_End of Flashback_

"Umm yeah about that umm… I was wondering….." Sasuke said nervously.

"Well what is it." Mizuki was curious.

"Ummm...w-well I ..."Sasuke was too nervous.

"You know your the only who been the nicest to me." Mizuki said seeing the stars.

"Is that so." Sasuke said in relief for changing the subject.

"Yeah everyone just ignore me or talks about me behind my back." Suzuki said remembering

_Flashback-_

_Mizuki was sitting on the swing and over heard the girls walking about her._

_"You know that new girl is suppose to be stronger than Iruka sensei." a girl said._

_"Yeah right like that would happen in a million years. She is just showing off." another replied. The girls laugh and left._

_END FLASHBACK._

"You've been so nice to me, I wish I can do something." Mizuki smirked. Sasuke smirked also.

"Your such a good friend Sasuke. I wish everyone was nice as you." Suzuki said.

"Oh is that so." Sasuke said. Sasuke spotted Naruto eating Ramen. As soon as Sakura heard Suzuki said the word _"friend"_ she smiled and left.

"Hey that clumsy idiot." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Suzuki looked.

"Oh Naruto the guy right there." Sasuke pointed.

"He's the clumsy idiot?" Mizuki laughed.

"Yeah he's the #1 hyperactive ninja in the village." Sasuke said watching NAruto eating like a pig.

"And isn't that Sakura walking toward him." Mizuki said.

"NAh she hates him. She must have come to eat by herself." Sasuke said so sure of himself.

"Oh I got to go train now see ya Sasuke." Mizuki waved.

"Bye." Sasuke waved back and went back home.

'Sasuke you idiot you were suppose to tell her' Sasuke was pushing himself while walking to his house.

Meanwhile...

"Sakura where have you been?" Naruto was worried.

"Oh just went to the bathroom." Sakura lied.

"Okay...Com'on eat." Naruto said.

"Sure." Sakura sat and finished the rest of her Ramen. After the dinner Naruto walk her home.

"Thanks for the Ramen Naruto. That was better then I thought." Sakura smiled.

"Hee hee. I try!" Naruto giggled.

"Well this is my stop bye Naruto." Sakura waved.

"Bye see ya tomorrow." Naruto waved back. Naruto went back home and got ready for bed.

'Wow if I keep Sakura this happy all time I might MIGHT have a chance with her.' Naruto thought.

The Next Morning...

"Good morning classs." Iruka sensei said.

"I have an announcement to make. This ninja school will be having a dance next week." Iruka announced The boys groaned, but Iruka said the boys doesn't have to wear anything fancy like tux, or dress robe, but dress well for the dance.

"Also boys are the ones who ask the girls." Iruka said.

"AAAWWWW MAN!" all the boys groaned. Everyone mumbled about the dance. Sasuke was looking at Mizuki .Mizuki just sighed and hope she could get away from all this,

"Anyhow! Todays lesson is the Chakra Kyuin Jutsu (the chakra Absorption Technique) this technique can come is handy when your enemy pocesses a huge amount of chakra." Iruka instructed. Iruka first explains the technique and then demonstrates how to use the technique.

"Now class let's see you try everyone form a single line." Iruka said. Everyone got out of there sits and formed a line.

"Ino you go first...good." Iruka said. Ino formed hand signs and was able to do the jutsu.

"Next is Chouji...good." Iruka checked everyone's performance and there were great.(except Naruto)

"Everyone did very well." Iruka was proud.

"Oh and practice this jutsu and other jutsu we've learned this week,and expect a test next week." Iruka informed.

"Everyone take out your notebook and lets take notes on next weeks test." Iruka said. He started writing the important notes for the test and as usual Naruto fell alseep. Iruka sensei turned around and noticed Naruto's eyes closed.

"Naruto! WAKKEE UUUPPP!" Iruka screamed.

"Huh huh? What..Oh! I mean please continue." Naruto said. Iruka went back writing and this time Naruto paid attention. Iruka teached the class for two more hours then dismissed the class.

"Remeber the test and the dance kids." Iruka reminded. The students packed their things and left. Sasuke followed Mizuki to ask her to the dance. But stop when a boy came up to her and asked:

"Mizuki wait...u-u-um-mm d-d-d-oo w-wan-t-t t-to ggo..."said a boy.

"Sorry but I don't plan on going " said Mizuki as she left and found sasuke and called out his name.

Sasuke stopped and quickly said .

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Well that's it for the day! Hope you can read the next chapter! Please correct any mistake and I'll try better. Hey you can blame me this is only my second story, and I haven't written in a long time. Oh and sorry if the love thing between Mizuki and Sasuke is going fast!


End file.
